1. Field
The present application relates generally to social media and, more specifically, to analyzing advertising campaigns on various social media types.
2. Related Art
Due to the increasing popularity of social media, companies have directed their marketing efforts toward various social media services, such as Facebook™, Twitter™, Linkedin™, YouTube™, Pinterest™, and the like. Typically, advertising agencies are hired to run advertising campaigns for one or more of these services. For example, the advertising agency may run an advertising campaign on Twitter™ involving the creation of a corporate Twitter account that can be used by a company to “Tweet” about product updates, special offers, etc. The advertising agency may charge the company based on the number of followers, “re-Tweets,” or the like, generated by the corporate account. In another example, the advertising agency may run an advertising campaign on Facebook™ involving the creation of a corporate Facebook™ account/page to post company information, pictures, messages, updates, etc. The advertising agency may charge the company based on the number of friends, “likes,” comments, shares, or the like, generated by the corporate account.
While the number of social media actions (e.g., “likes,” comments, “Tweets,” etc.) directly generated by the advertising campaign on each social media service can easily be tracked, it is difficult to compare the performance of advertising campaigns from disparate social media services. For example, it is difficult to compare the value of a Facebook™ campaign, which may include friends, “likes,” comments, shares, etc., with a Twitter™ campaign, which may include “Tweets,” “re-Tweets,” follows, and the like.